Childhood Sweethearts
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: A one-shot of Lucius and Narcissa at school. Narcissa is the most hated girl at school because she is dating the one and only Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa seeks comfort from her love.


**Childhood Sweethearts**

**Lucius/Narcissa**

**One-Shot**

* * *

Narcissa Black wrapped her older boyfriend's robe around her petite body and climbed the stairs to the seventh year boy's dormitory.

Narcissa's boyfriend was the one and only Lucius Malfoy. Every girl at Hogwarts fancied Lucius and every girl also hated Narcissa for being his girlfriend. Lucius Malfoy was the hottest seventh year boy in the school and he had chosen little Narcissa black who was a mere fifth year at only sixteen as his girlfriend.

Lucius and Narcissa had been in a relationship for nearly nine months now and Narcissa had never once sneaked into his dormitory to see him but tonight she just had to. She could no longer stay in her room after her room mates trashed her bed and Narcissa knew if she stayed there she may wake up with no hair or worse.

Narcissa slowly opened the door to the room Lucius slept in. He shared the room with three other seventh year boys and Narcissa prayed that they were asleep. As she stepped into the room she saw all the boys were in their beds with their curtains pulled around. She swore silently at that as she didn't know which bed was Lucius.

She once remembered him saying that he slept by the window but was it the right of left bed? She walked down the middle of the room and whispered his name out hoping he would hear her.

'Lucius?' she whispered as she neared the right bed and slowly pulled the curtain back.

'Narcissa.' A voice said from the left which made her drop the curtain back and turn around to see her blonde boyfriend poking his head out of his bedroom curtains. 'What are you doing here?' He asked.

'I...need somewhere to sleep.' She said as she pulled the robe around her.

'So you thought you'd join Yaxley?' He said with a smirk.

'No stupid, I was trying to find you.' She said as she walked towards him.

'Why do you need somewhere to sleep?' He asked as he pulled back the curtain to let Narcissa into his bed.

'My bed has been ruined.' She said as she removed her robe to show her simple white silk night dress which didn't cover a lot Lucius noticed.

'What do you mean ruined?' He said as he sat back against his head board.

'Well it no longer looks like a bed. They set it on fire.' She said as she sat at the bottom of his bed.

'Who?' He asked as he looked at her.

'The girls in my dorm I think and probably with help from the seventh year girls.' She said. 'I am the most hated girl at school, don't you know that Lucius.'

'Come here.' He said as he saw tears fall down her face in the darkness.

Narcissa crawled up the bed and curled up in Lucius's lap. Lucius wrapped his arms around her and stroked her blonde hair and tried to comfort her.

'Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?' She asked in a shy voice. 'It doesn't matter if I can't I'll go find Bella or something.'

'You will stay here with me Narcissa and tomorrow I will sort about your bed and I will be speaking with a few people.' He said as he kissed her head. 'But you are always welcome here.'

'You sure?' she asked as she looked up at him. 'I don't want to get in the way.'

'Narcissa I would love nothing more to have you in bed with me every night.' He said as he leant down and kissed her. 'Make no mistakes Narcissa that if we could you'd be here always.'

'I wish I could. I feel safe with you.' She replied as she snuggled into him. 'I have to put so many wards about my bed as I'm scared to sleep encase anything happens.'

'Why don't you tell Bella?' Lucius asked.

'It would make things worse.' She replied. 'They hate me because of you.'

'They're just jealous Darling.' He said as he kissed her head. 'Try not to worry.'

'I do though. Soon you'll be gone as will Bella and I'll be here alone.' She said. 'I'm going to ask mother if I can be homeschooled.'

'Narcissa you need your education.' He replied.

'I know I do but I'll get a private tutor.' She said. 'At least then I will be able to see you more.'

'Remember what I said Narcissa about education.' He warned.

'That you want an educated wife, I know that and I will be but I'll finish up my education at home nearer you.' She replied. 'I hate it here Lucius. If it wasn't for you, I'd be home tutored and my mother knows that.'

'I want the best for you.' He said as he stroked her cheek.

'And so do I and I will do my best at home not here. I promise you Lucius.' She said as she looked up at him. 'I know I'm young but I know what I want.'

'Oh I know you do.' He said smiling.

'I will finish my education by the time I am eighteen. I will then marry you and become Mrs Malfoy and bear you an heir and then maybe a daughter.' She said as she smiled up at him.

Lucius smiled at Narcissa's dreams and kissed her head. 'You have everything planned don't you Miss Black.' He said.

'Of course I do.' She said as she rested her head on his chest. 'I can just imagine it now, you and I at the Manor with our son who will look exactly like you. He will have blonde hair and your grey eyes but my nose.'

'And what about this daughter you dream of? What does she look like?' He asked.

'Like me.' She replied. 'But with your grey eyes. She will be tiny and your princess. I can image her being a daddy's girl. Always cuddled up to you and you holding her always.'

'And what about us Narcissa? Are we still in love?' He asked.

'Always.' She said as she smiled. 'We will always be in love. You will always be my number one. My one and only.'

'Good.' He replied as he kissed her.

'I can't wait till we can get married and live our lives.' She said. 'I just want a family of my own.'

'You will one day Narcissa. I will give you everything you want.' He replied.

'Even if I want ten children?' She asked.

'Do you?' He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

'No but you said anything.' She replied with a giggle.

'If you wanted ten children and I could provide you with that then we shall have ten children although I'd rather have just two.' He said.

'If we had two boys would you allow us to try for a girl?' She asked. 'I want a girl Lucius.'

'If that is what you want I will do everything I can.' He replied.

'I love you Lucius.' She said as she started to drift off to sleep.

'I love you too.' He replied as she shuffled them down to lie down in his bed.

He pulled the covers up over them and spooned Narcissa from behind. He placed a kiss on the back of her head and watched as she fell asleep peacefully. Tomorrow he would create hell at whoever was hurting his darling.

* * *

**:) xx**


End file.
